This is an application for continued core support of a Research Center dealing with inflammatory diseases of the eye. This Research Center will enter into both clinical and experimental projects concerned with infectious and immunologic diseases of the eye. It will attack these problems from the point of view of diagnosis, pathogenesis, and treatment. Particular stress will be laid on the bacterial, viral, and parasitic causes of inflammatory eye disease. The immunologic reactions of the patients to these infectious insults will be studied as well as their competence to defend themselves against these infections. In pursuing these studies basic biologic and immunologic techniques will be employed. These include light- and electron-microscopy, lymphocyte culture studies, immunogenetic typing, enzyme assays, various isolation techniques for microbial pathogens, histochemistry, and immunoelectrophoresis. The aim of the research center is to coordinate the work of individually funded projects in such a way as to optimize the research product of the Center's multiple investigators.